All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on NBC (March 7, 1983) Part 1
(Back at the studio, Max shouts to the workers) * Max: Stand by. * Murray: Stand by. * Max: Silent on the set. * Max: Silence on the set. * Max: (annoyed) Hey, shut up. * (Chanticleer and Goldie are both helped up to the motorcycle as the thin fox looks seriously) * Goldie: King, I'm sorry. * Chanticleer: (frowns) Don't speak to me. I'm thinking. * Pinky: Roll film! * (The music and scene start activating once more) * Max: Speed. * Chanticleer: (silently) Where are they? * Goldie: (silently) They're in Pinky's trailer outside. * (The toad shows a clicker to the camera that is rolling) * Max: Mark it. 22A, take 2. * (He clicks it while Chanticleer looks around, noticing the opened set with daylight shown above) * Chanticleer: Oh, yes. * Pinky: (through the megaphone) And action! * Chanticleer: Hang on, darling! * (He revs the gas on the motorcycle before starting the motorcycle up, leaving the scenery) * Pinky: (shocked) That's not in the script! * (The toads try to close the stage door, though the three go through. The emergency alarm is heard stunning the AU foxes before Pinky hits his dumb minions) * Pinky: (snaps) Stop these birds! * (They jump on the motorcycles as Pinky shouts) * Pinky: Get 'em! Get 'em! Get 'em! * (The two ahead swirl around, swiftly heading through the studio) * Goldie: (notices) Look, there it is! * (The two notice the trailer ahead. All while inside the trailer, the dog protecting himself with a frying pan is trying to dodge Hunch's attack) * Hunch: Ooh, annihilation! * (He clangs at Peepers yet partially tied up as he chases her) * Hunch: Abomination! Hold inanimate! * (He smashes to the wall, groaning a bit. He jumps them to the corner as they yelp. All while Chanticleer heads straight for the trailer with Goldie shrieking, unintentionally causing her hair to block his sight. He removes the hair as she shouts) * Goldie: Watch out, king! * (The rooster gasps) * Chanticleer: WHOA!! * (Eventually, they hit the trailer, causing themselves to smash through the window and collide with Hunch. However, as that happens, Patou unknowingly hits Chanticleer by the head. Hunch yelps, being flung to the fishbowl before smashing in the water. He chuckles hesitantly at the fish frowning at him) * Patou: (notices) Oh, dear, oh, dear! I've murdered him! * (The rooster moans a bit) * Edmond: Chanticleer! * Chanticleer: (Anime eye swirls) Hi, fellas. * (He flops to the ground) * Snipes: (panics) AAHHHH!!!! (grabs Patou) He's dead, he's dead, he's dead! * Goldie: King! * Patou: Hey, fellas...I'm sorry. * Goldie: Oh, my heavens. * (The girl mouse looks at the unconscious rooster, opening his eye) * Peepers: Jumping jehoshaphat. * (The cat tied on Patou frowns) * Edmond: He's not dead. Untie me. * (He looks outside as he gasps, noticing the toad guards heading to the trailer) * Edmond: Oh, dear! * Snipes: AAHHHH!!!! * Peepers: Let's get him out of here. * (She attempts to pull the body before noticing the window) * Peepers: From there. * (The group swiftly goes through the window as the toads stop. The bird groans, being hit by the window vent a couple of times. As the lead toad gets off, Patou swiftly begins sneaking off toward the car attached to a trailer. Goldie gasps, noticing the group heading to the pink car before she blocks them) * Goldie: (shakes her head) Oh dear, not Pinky's cabby. * (The car door opens with the lead toad on the back hearing it, frowning at it. He glances around a bit while the good guys enter the car, pushing the front middle seat cover down) * Edmond: Can you drive a car? * Peepers: Piece of cake. * (She puts the seat cover up) * Peepers: Edmond, you steer. * Edmond: Steer? I can't. I've never drowned a car. * Peepers: Edmond. Do it. * Edmond: But we'll smash. * (She gets on the driving stick, frowning) * Peepers: (frowns) Don't be such a fraidy cat. * (The door closes before the car is started. The lead toad notices them as he frowns) * Max: Hey, you! * (The gas is hit before the stick shifts to drive. It screeches as the group yelps) * Edmond: WOAH!! * (It tilts the trailer, pouring water out of it before the car drives off) * (They grin as they drive off. Just then, Edmond yelps, noticing the other motorcycles with Pinky in cabby. Swiftly, the car is turned as the foes swiftly chase after them with Edmond yelping and and slipping from the spilled water. The chase continues as it follows the heroes in the car, passing behind gigantic statues. The car and vehicles turn swiftly. Just then, he is hit by the staff statue, knocking him off the bike while he loses consciousness. As they drive, Peepers notices the cat's eyes closed) * Peepers: Edmond, open your eyes! * (Edward opens them as he gasps, noticing the familiar owl on the side mirror) * Edmond: Whoops. Look! * (He looks up, gasping as he sees Hunch behind the trailer. The owl uses a plunger as he climbs the trailer side) * Hunch: (chuckles) Abomination. He-he-he. * (He yelps, almost slipping as he shrieks, fighting a bit) * Peepers: C'mon, Edmond. We have to lose that trailer. * (He is gagged hard by the eager ones) * Edmond: Ow! * Peepers: (pointing) Edmond, cats are climbers. * Edmond: I'm a boy! * Peepers: Just climb down there and----- * Edmond: What?! I can't! * Peepers: Don't be such a sissy! * Edmond: I'll fall! * Peepers: You're a cat, you won't fall. * Edmond: I will! * Peepers: Ugh. (frowns) I'll do it myself. You're such a scaredy cat. * (She jumps off, using her dress to float down the lever holding the trailer) * Peepers: Oh, dear. Alright, lemme just... (looks at it) Aha. * (She groans, fighting with the lever while Hunch chuckles, ready to use the screw of the knife to the wheel. One of the tires bursts up as it jumps the trailer with the yelping mouse hanging on) * Peepers: AAHHHH!!!! * (The car swerves around as she shrieks) * Peepers: EDMOND!! * (Edmond fights behind, trying to hold the chains with the wobbling mouse) * Edmond: Patou, help!! * (The chain is coming undone while he tries reaching for her. She jumps on the chain, trying to climb on) * Edmond: Hold on!! * (He groans, trying to reach her. However, the chain breaks as she shrieks) * Peepers: HEEELLLPPP!!! * (The owl flies away with toads swiftly moving away from the trailer and smashing near a water tower with Pinky's head on it) * Edmond: PEEPERS!!! * (Dream Sequence) * (Somewhere in a cave, the cat boy runs around a swirling vortex before entering it with a familiar spirit appearing in angel form) * Peepers: Of course, if you were a fraidy cat....... * (He looks concerned as he ducks down) * Edmond's Voice: I'm not afraid of anything. * (He looks at more spirits appearing, each more and more cruel as he keeps ducking) * Patou's Voice: Hey, lay off the little boy. * Rhino: Gimme the boss. * Pinky: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! * Peepers' Voice: You're such a scaredy cat. * Grand Duke: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! * Edmond: (shakes his head) No... * (End Dream Sequence) * (In reality, Edmond shrieks in fear) * Edmond: NoooooOOOO!!!! * (He jumps back to the front seat, grabbing the wheel) * Edmond: Guys, we're gonna go back and get her! * (The car screeches as it turns around, much to the toads following their notice. The car honks while the toads swiftly move away) * Pinky: Ah. Well, they wanna play chicken, heh? * (The car honks as the monkey looks up) * Murray: Don't worry, boss, I ain't turning! * (He realizes before hitting the monkey with his fedora) * Pinky: (frowns) Idiot, that's my car. * (He swiftly swerves away as the good guys cheer. Just then, he notices the water tower close by) * Edmond: (notices) ''WOAAHHHH!!!! ''(looks down) Snipes, the brakes. * (Swiftly, the bird hits the brakes as the car is stopped) * Edmond: (points upward) I think she landed up here. (shouts) Peepers!! * (The body is picked up as they climb) * Edmond: C'mon, we have to find them. * (Patou climbs up swiftly just as Pinky's group arrives. Pinky gasps as the car stops, rushing to the car as he hugs it) * Pinky: Oohhhh!!!! (hugs it) Oh, my baby. My beautiful baby. * (He notices the toads staring at him before whacking one with his fedora) * Pinky: (frowns) What are you looking at? (points upward) Get up there! * (Eventually, the good guys arrive to the top) * Edmond: Peepers. * (Just as he gets on, the tower begins wobbling as he yelps) * Goldie: (looks at Chanticleer) Oh King, wake up.